Forever Lost
by AmslyApple
Summary: Hunter waits paitently at the I.V, waiting, beer in hand. Why didn't she show up? Tradegy strikes when he returns home.
1. Chapter 1

Shortland street **ONE SHOT!!!**

Hunter and Morgan set up a day to have a date. Hunter waits for Morgan to arrive at the I.V. She doesn't arrive. Hunter is informed by Callum that she was killed. He is grief stricken. Kieran killed her ( a hit and run) the funeral. Hunter goes back to the spot where Morgan was killed , he finds a cigarette, the only person he knows that smokes is Kieran. Hunter questions him, Kieran finally breaks down and tells him the truth. Hunter is outraged that Kieran took his love away from him.

"Alright Hunter, alright, I'll be there. 7pm, okay, yeah", Morgan was on the phone with Hunter. He was trying to find a time where they could be alone and have a proper date. They had been going out for 3 months, and both of them had been to busy working on their anniversaries, but not this time.

"Okay then, I love you too. See you soon" Morgan replied as she snapped her cell phone shut, and went into her room to find the perfect outfit.

Hunter patiently waited at the I.V bar for Morgan to arrive. He had been waiting for 15 minutes now. To pass the time he ordered a drink from Kieran just before he went to run some errands.

Kieran handed him his drink, he could see the worry on Hunter's face.

"Don't worry mate, she'll turn up. You know women always spend ages choosing what outfit they're going to wear", Kieran said cheering him up.

"Yeah, Sophie is the worst", Hunter joked, as he watched Kieran leave.

....It had been over an hour now; Hunter knew this because he checked his watch every five minutes, just waiting for Morgan to come through the door. He already had five beers now, just to pass the time. He was worried and angry, had Morgan stood him up? She seemed keen on the phone Hunter thought. Hunter decided he would wait another half an hour for her to turn up, and if she didn't he would go home.

Well, half an hour had been and gone. Hunter was fed up, he paid his bill and called for a taxi. As he walked out the door, Hunter saw Kieran come back into the I.V, he wished Kieran a goodnight, but it seemed like he didn't hear him. Just around the corner, his taxi was waiting for him; he climbed in and told the driver his address.

After a date that never happened, Hunter was finally home. He walked clumsily into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, because he had a bit too much to drink at the I.V. He must have been making quite a bit of a racket, because his dad, Callum, came into the room.

"Oh sorry dad, I didn't know I was making a lot of noise. I'll try and be a bit quieter", Hunter said giving his dad the quiet signal.

But Callum didn't go back to bed as Hunter presumed he would. Instead he went over to Hunter and hugged him.

"How are you son?" Callum asked him. Hunter was confused.

"Um, I'm fine dad, just had a bit too much to drink at the I.V. It looks like I got stood up by Morgan", Hunter replied as Callum let go of him.

"You don't know what's happened do you?" Callum asked him. Hunter just shook his head. Callum took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hunter" Callum put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Morgan didn't stand you up, she..." Hunter interrupted him.

"How could you possibly know that?" Hunter tried to pull away, but his dad held him tight.

"She was on her way to the I.V. and then she was...she was hit by a car." Callum could see the shock on Hunter's face, he knew what he was going to say next would rip his son's heart apart. "She died Hunter, she's gone. I'm so sorry; I only got the news about half an hour ago". Hunter just stood there, motionless. No sound came out of his mouth which was hanging wide open.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll make you a cup of coffee. C'mon son", he half dragged Hunter over to the couch and made him sit before he fainted. As Callum made him a coffee, he saw Hunter collapse on the couch and break down. It worried him to see his son hurting so much, but he knew if he went to comfort him now, he would just push him away.

Callum pushed the coffee into Hunter's hands, and he gulped it down. Hunter put his head in his hands. Then suddenly he ran to the bathroom.

"Hunter?" Callum shouted out. He quickly followed him to the bathroom, hopefully to not see Hunter trying to kill himself. But he found him throwing up in the toilet.

"You're going to be okay Hunter" Callum told his son, who was shaking and felt really cold. Callum left Hunter to clean himself up and went to do the dishes.

After awhile, Callum heard the toilet flushing, and Hunter came back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed now dad" Hunter said with no emotion. Callum saw his face, he looked really sick and grief stricken.

"Okay Hunter. I'll see you in the morning." Callum replied.

This was the worst night in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I made a big mistake in my first chapter, I had written out the storyline so I could jot ideas down, and then I accidentally published it with my story. I am so SORRY that, that happened. I hope you can still read the rest of the chapters. That outline was a basic one, my story has more detail. Please keep reading, I'll give you virtual hugs and lollies! **

**AmslyApple**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well since my big stuff up, I've decided to continue my story even though you guys know what's going to happen. Anyway, this chapter is about Morgan's funeral that NEVER happened! Please enjoy**

The day that he feared most had begun. Hunter lay in bed for a few extra minutes before he knew his dad would tell him to get some breakfast. He just stared at the ceiling in oblivion, Hunter still hadn't got past his girlfriends sudden passing. It had been awhile since the accident, but it wasn't long enough to stop forgetting what had happened. Hunter turned to his side and there was the empty space where Morgan usually slept. He hadn't dared sleep on her side of the bed, just in case she came home. But what was he thinking? She was never coming back, even if he wished really hard for her to come back to him, it wouldn't happen. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hunter? Come get some breakfast, you need something in your stomach to get through today. I'm sure you'll be hungry by now", Callum told him through the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute dad" Hunter replied.

Hunter heaved himself off his bed and stared at himself in his mirror. He had lost weight, a lot of weight. He was pretty much skin and bones, due to the fact he refused to eat after hearing the bad news. Hunter felt his ribs poking out of his skin, he was ashamed, and he couldn't do this to himself. He quickly changed into his black suit and opened his door and stepped out into the kitchen.

Hunter was quickly taken back by the big hug he got from his sister Sophie.

"You're going to be okay Hunter" Sophie held him even tighter just before letting go of him.

"I know, thanks Sophie". Hunter took a chair, and sat down with his family for the first time in awhile, and ate his breakfast. As time passed, with each bite, it seemed easier to chew. The food didn't seem to stick in his throat anymore. He was getting better. With this achievement Hunter grinned.

After a few minutes, his plate was clean; it didn't look like there had been any food on it in the first place. Even though eating a full meal was not a big deal, Callum and Sophie congratulated him, like you would with a small child, but Hunter took it in his pride. For at this moment, he was happy, but in a few short hours, this would change, all the sadness would be brought up again.

After breakfast Hunter finished writing his speech and reread it, but he didn't notice his sister reading over his shoulder for quite some time. And when he did turn around she was still there.

"Sophie! This is private, go away", Hunter pushed his sister away from him. But Sophie didn't leave him. "What?" Hunter asked her.

"I just want to say that your speech is very beautiful and comes from the heart. And that I'm sorry for reading over your shoulder, but you're going to be reading it to everyone anyway", Sophie replied, beginning to sob.

"Oh, come here Soph" Hunter said, grabbing his sister and hugging her. "Thank you Sophie, thanks for helping me get through this day a bit better".

--------------

"Your up son, you'll be okay", Callum said, stood up and ushered Hunter to the podium. Callum gave his son a quick hug before he went back to his seat.

Hunter gazed around the room; many people had turned up to Morgan's funeral, many of them her work friends. There were hundreds of flowers on the stage, Lilies, Morgan's favourite flower, the name she gave to her book character "Lily Scorpion". Before he began his speech, Hunter turned to face Morgan's coffin, he stared at it for a few seconds, suddenly his legs felt like jelly, no words came out of his mouth, his mouth just opened and closed.

"_C'mon you can do this! Pull your self together." _Hunter told himself. He took a breath, and began.

"I would like to thank everyone for helping me celebrate Morgan's life today. Morgan was the sweetest, kindest person I knew. She did anything to help others, that's what type of person she was. She even gave a life to someone who couldn't". Hunter looked at Trent and Cindy, who had brought the triplets with them, they gave him a nod. "She meant....everything to me" Hunter choked up. He could feel the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "Morgan was my one and only true love, and it tears me inside to see her gone. She was the one who got me interested in the medical field, she's the reason I'm going to med school. And I owe her for that. I just wish...I wish...I..." Hunter broke down, with a set of fresh tears rolling fast down his face, he could hardly see anymore. He felt like he couldn't stand anymore, and leaned on the podium for support. He was quickly joined by Callum, who held onto him and led him back to his seat. The atmosphere in the room was sad; tears were rolling down everyone's cheeks as they saw Hunter break down in front of them. From a distance Tracey saw Hunter crying, leaning on his dad's shoulder for support, as the priest finished the funeral. She felt sorry for the guy, she wish she could help him, but she was to grief stricken with her friends death to do anything, but sit in her seat and try to listen to what the priest was saying.

After the speeches were over it was time for lunch. Yvonne had organised the food and drinks, many thanks came from Hunter and Gerald. Food was passed around, but Hunter thought he wouldn't be able to hold anything down at this moment, and just let everyone else take the food. Photos of Morgan were throughout the whole room, and it pained Hunter to see them. There were photos of Morgan as a child with her mum, at the pools, in the garden, at the beach. Her mum had been a big part of her life. Down the line, there were many photos of he and Morgan, she had always liked taking photos so there were more than enough photos of them together. Hunter took a liking to one of them together, holding hands, smiling and looking straight towards the camera. She looked so happy in that one; he decided he would keep that one to himself. Hunter watched the many people chatting away, eating the food, like this was just some get together. Hunter told his dad that he needed some air; Sophie accompanied him, holding his hand as they quietly walked into the garden.

"You said your speech beautifully Hunter, it was so sweet", Sophie said to him, she sat down with him on a nearby bench and just listened to the birds chirping.

"But I...I messed it up at the end, I couldn't finish..." Hunter started to cry again, but Sophie wiped away his tears.

"Hey, it was fine, no one expected you to do it perfect. You did great big bro", Sophie said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

----------

The worst part of the day had started. The time Morgan was finally laid to rest. Hunter, Gerald, Callum, Chris and TK carried her coffin into the hearse to be taken away to the cemetery. Callum had a quiet word with Sophie just before everyone gathered into their cars. Hunter saw Sophie join the Jefferies car. He was confused why Sophie didn't ride with her dad and him, but he didn't really mind, the one thing on his mind right now was that he would never see Morgan again, forever lost in the ground. Hunter silently wept a few tears at the thought, but quickly wiped them away as he climbed into his dad's car.

"Why isn't Sophie riding with us?" Hunter asked Callum, curious.

"Because...Hunter. I need to have a private word with you", Callum replied as they backed out of the car park. "Hunter, you have been very...brave today. Don't be ashamed that you couldn't finish your speech, we all understand." Hunter just stared and nodded. "And if you ever need to talk, I'm always here son". Tears were starting to show in Callum's eyes as he said this. This would be the hardest day of his son's life, but he would be right beside him the whole way. Callum sighed and they began the short drive to the cemetery.

"Dad, why wasn't there an open coffin? I want to see her", Hunter asked him.

Callum sighed and took a deep breath. "Morgan's injuries were horrific, the funeral home tried their best to make her look nice, but there are just some injuries that they couldn't hide. If it makes you feel better I will have a word with the funeral people and ask if you can see Morgan before she is buried okay?" Hunter thanked his dad and took a few deep breathes as they found an empty car park.

As promised by Callum, Hunter was quietly led to the car where Morgan's coffin was. The funeral guys opened the coffin, and Hunter peered inside. She was perfect in his mind, not a scratch on her. Morgan's face was peaceful, angel like. But then Hunter really looked at her, at that point he could see the bruising on her face, and the huge scar trailing down from her forehead down to her chin. Hunter gently stroked her scar and kissed it.

"I just wish I could have saved you babe"

He couldn't help but let the tears fall, some of them falling onto Morgan face. He just looked at her, because he knew this would the last time he would ever see her face again, so Hunter just looked and looked at her, so to not forget what she looked like. After what seemed not long enough, he felt someone's hand resting on his shoulder.

"It's time Hunter, c'mon", Sophie tugged at her brother towards the crowd. Hunter turned his back on Morgan's coffin and joined everyone.

"You okay Hunter? You did very well today, the worst is over now" Callum told him quietly as they drove back to their house. But Hunter knew that the worst was about to come.

**A/N**

**Please review, I'll give you a cookie =)**


End file.
